User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 15 - Monsters
For the past few days, i've been charged by Sakaki to gather cores for Shio. To outsiders, it seems like a routine mission. Only the 1st Unit knows what it is all about. On these missions, i've had a bit time to talk with Soma. Not that we're best buddies or anything, considering we're both not really the talkative type. But there's still time. I stop before the entrance. My God Arc itches, sensing an Aragami nearby. Soma says: "I sensed that too." We cover behind the walls. A Vajra is walking in the wailing plain, making the ground tremble. I smile, thinking back to when these were the most difficult Aragami i had to battle. Not anymore. I look at Soma and nod, before designing a spot at the opposite of the Aragami. He nods back, then proceed towards that point, getting around the Aragami. I walk slowly towards the unsuspecting Vajra, right in the open, my weapon on my shoulder. My God Arc is awakening the closer i come to my prey. I can feel its hunger. I can feel its fury. The Vajra finally spots me. I raise my weapon high above my head and say calmly, as it roars: "Come. The die is already cast." I charge right as it jump in the air. As it is about to land on me, i make an upward slash that hit it right in the maw. I change to gun mode, the cannon pointed right at the head of the Vajra. See ya. I fire four projectiles, the recoil sending me back, while sending the Aragami crashing on the ground. I close in, as the Vajra gets back up and out of my reach with a somersault and a growl of anger. You think you're safe? Think again. Soma jumps out of his cover, and strike the back of the Aragami with strength. As the Vajra turns to face this new opponent, i close in while firing on the Aragami. The beast is surrounded. It tries to bite at me after taking most of my bullets, but a strike from Soma makes it stagger. As it tries to claw Soma in retaliation, i let out a Charge Crush on its cape, unbounding it. I guard its attack, then strike back as Soma attacks its flank. Dodging its tail, i deploy a poison trap right under its left hind leg. Striking left and right, Soma and i make a quick work of the Vajra, who soon fall on the ground, defeated. The Aragami didn't stand a chance. Its defeat was unavoidable. Soma extract the core, and we get back to the Den. Without any word. ---- Kota and i are looking at the Lounge. He begins: "Still, the world is a sorry place to live in, isn't it?" He goes on about what the world was like before the Aragami. A peaceful haven where there was no need for violence. A dream made true were you would just live your life without fearing for tomorrow... I don't blame him. He lived in the slums his whole life. Thinking there was 'a better life before can help him try to get back this better past. I have no such goal. And i have more knowledge of the truth. It is fragmented, like most of what is left of the history before the Aragami. I have only a few name here and there. But the full picture is understandable. War existed before. Humans first brought war upon the world in an attempt to survive. When this was not enough, they tried to rule others. This endured for centuries before the Aragami appeared. And now, we're right back on the 'survival' part. It looks like a cycle. If i was more imaginative, i'd say there's a grand design behind this. Something that keeps sending humanity in that loop of survival to prosperity. The thought of that is quite new. Before, i didn't really had the time or need to think about it. Does a weapon really need to burden itself with that? I must rid myself of doubts. My goal is clear, and i must follow it. ''Yet. The petty struggle between Von Shicksal and Sakaki is representative. Even when the only suitable goal would be cooperation, humans still need their personal agendas and motive. And what i felt when i touched Shio... I brush it off as Kota gets up. Off to see the Advisor. ---- Soma and i are summoned to Sakaki's Lab. Shio's standing up beside him, as he praises us for helping her grow her 'human nature' and intelligence. "But it's truly a pressing problem. Obtaining Shio's food." ''You mean the cores we've gathered recently? She's already eaten them '''all?'' More than her intelligence, it's her appetite that grows! "The thing is...i'd like you to take Shio out on a date. Give her a full-course dinner. I'm counting on you." Shio repeats the last part with a not-so-graceful bow. Soma seems reluctant. I think quickly. This is the perfect time. Time to get her out of this creepy old man's claws ASAP. Some fresh air and exercice will do her some good. And i'm not concerned about her aptitudes. She's survived this long alone. She must've some tricks up her sleeve. I nod. Soma turns angrily at me:'' "Don't accept jobs without consulting me!"'' Sakaki's happy of my acceptance, which lead Soma to let out a : "Damn you..." at my attention. Youll survive. Shio asks what the word 'date' is. When Sakaki replies that it's a lot of fun, she enthusiastically reply :'' "I'm ready to eat it!"'' I smile faintly. Man. Her enthusiasm is almost contagious. ---- The three of us are deployed near the old carrier. We're starting with a Kongou. Soma hasn't said a word and is keeping his distance with us. I look at the scenery, then back at Shio. She jump from one feet to the other, not unlike any kid playing in the slums. But she's not human. I jump on the bridge, followed by Shio. She asks: "Hey, wanna play tag?" I sigh and shake my head: "Not now. Say, you're hungry?" "Yeah!" I look at Soma who finally joined us, and finally say: "Alright then. Come with me." The Kongou is gnawing at the remains of a vehicule. I pause and ask Shio: "Okay. So how do you do normally?" She looks at me with a puzzled look. I smile and add: "When you want to eat. The food won't let you eat it, right?" She smiles: "Yeah, so i pound it and then i eat it!" I show her the Kongou and reply: "Show me." She run toward the beast. My human mind scream to me to follow her and protect this frail girl from the gigantic monster. I know better. Joining me, Soma finally ask: "You're not gonna follow her?" I reply:'' "Not now."'' I could almost tell he was concerned, if only for a moment. Shio extend her right arm, about ten meters from the Kongou. Then it happens. Something comes out of her hand. Looking similar to a human bone, it takes the shape of something akin to a God Arc. It is white and seems feeble in structure. She strike the Kongou with it, disturbing it. I'm amazed by what i see. Not only the weapon, but her fighting abilities. She holds her 'God Arc' like any God Eater would. How does she obtained that knowledge? Soma's voice gets me out of my thoughts: "We'll have to join." "Yeah." We both get out of our cover and join with the Aragami-Girl. Time for dinner. ---- The Kongou lies on the ground, and Shio devour its Core with enthusiasm. Soma's already heading back, still angry with me. I look at Shio's weapon. It is organic, and seems able to come out of her hand at will. But why, of all weapons or means of defense, did it took the shape of a God Arc? She spots my concerned look and walk towards me. "You said you wanna play tag, right?" I shake my head: "I didn't." "Yes you diiiiid." "Nope." Why does she behave like a little sister would? I add: "Besides, i am a weapon. I don't play games." She tilt her head: "Huh...why?" "Because...that's what weapons do?" "Not true!" "It is." "Nope!" I have no time to play around. The conversation's over. As i'm about to head back, she simply say: "You...not a weapon." I smile. She's really just a kid. With the strenght of a monster and the appetite of a colony of hungry humans. But deep down, she's still a kid, while i cast out my innocence and feelings to better do my job, and Soma was born different, resenting himself for that. Three monsters in our own way. Yet we're able to live without thinking about it. Without thinking about what tomorrow may bring. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic